


Of Ferret Plushies And Gay Fan Arts

by mydksoo (bxxnhmi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Please Forgive me, what am i
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxxnhmi/pseuds/mydksoo
Summary: Kyungsoo has approximately 30.4k followers on his Twitter account and two hundred thousands hit on the latest chapter of his TaeKai webcomic, "Pretty Boy". But none of that could have prepared him for the hurricane that came in the form of his tall roommate who liked to keep ferret plushies and is way too nice for his own good. Or alternatively titled, Kyungsoo likes to draw gay fan art and somehow that got him a boyfriend?(Loosely inspired by Fangirl from Rainbow Rowell)





	1. Elysion Hall, Room 612

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work that I have actually decided to have an attempt at after inspiration struck because I re-read Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell for the nth time and decided that Chanyeol was the perfect Levi. This is very loosely based on the book, definitely inspired by but with major changes to come. Please let me know what you think in the comments, thank you!   
> Edit: I added some more to the first chapter, it felt too short so I decided to finish off at another spot.

There was a boy sleeping in front of his new dorm room. 

Kyungsoo squints at the paper in his hand, then up at the number plate placed on the door. And then the sleeping boy. And then back at his room assignment paper.

His confusion only seem to add up with each look he takes.

Elysion Hall, 612.

It was definitely room 612, or at least the door plate says so. But was this Elysion Hall? He wasn’t sure now. Maybe he should’ve asked Minseok to show him around, instead of insisting to find the place himself and (possibly) being lost right now.

Slightly panicking, Kyungsoo decides that his best course of action right now is to wake the boy up and find out for himself.

“Dude”, Kyungsoo said, squatting down at an eye level with the boy and shake him lightly. “Wake up, stop sleeping.”

No response. 

Before he could attempt another wake up call, a loud booming voice from down the hallway beat him to the chase. Turning his attention away from the sleeping boy, Kyungsoo was greeted by the sight of a guy that reminded him of the corgi that Minseok used to dogsit sometimes on the weekend. 

“PARK CHANYEOL WAKE UP!”, the boy hollered from the end of the hallway, a bag with the visible logo of Panda Express swinging violently in his hand. Kyungsoo feared for the well being of whatever food is currently inside that plastic bag.

His hair was a deep shade of blond, although so messy it looked like some weird version of what you could call sexed up hair. On a closer look, it looked more like a fluffy fortune cookie. Ha, that’s a funny thought. A corgi with 5:5 part hair that looks like a fortune cookie. Minseok would have a field day if Kyungsoo told him about this. 

The boy next to Kyungsoo muttered a groan as corgi boy’s loud voice echoed throughout the dorm hall. Kyungsoo quickly stood up and settled for standing up several feet away from the sleeping boy as the blond one approached them. Kyungsoo let out a silent relieved sigh when he noticed the plastic Panda Express bag seems to be holding up okay. 

“Hey, you must be Kyungsoo,” the blond boy said, a smile etched on his face as he hold out his hand. Reluctantly, Kyungsoo shook the boy’s hand as not to be impolite. “Yeah, that’s me.”

It seems the boy took it as positive confirmation as immediately after the hand shaking, he jumped straight into the introduction.“I’m Baekhyun, and that idiot over there is your new roommate. Did you guys meet yet? Oh right, he was sleeping. Were you trying to wake him up? This idiot never wake up unless you yell at him.”

Kyungsoo could only stare back awkwardly, talking to new people really wasn’t his forte. Especially ones that seems to talk too much and act friendly with everyone. 

A suddenly looming figure launched himself on Baekhyun’s back, the head of the once sleeping boy prop itself on top of the smaller boy’s head. Baekhyun let out a groan before elbowing the figure behind him. “Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said.   
  
The boy identified as Chanyeol launched himself into a full introduction before Kyungsoo could even attempt to get out his name. “Hi! I’m your new roommate! And I accidentally locked myself out of our room and then fell asleep outside!”  

Kyungsoo could only nod his head in awkwardness and muttering a small “I’m Do Kyungsoo” back. For a good second, nobody moved. Two pairs of eager eyes stared at him until Kyungsoo realized he should probably open the door.

“Um...I guess I’ll open the door now…”, Kyungsoo said as he fished the room key out of his pocket. 

The door let out a small creak as Kyungsoo pushed it to step inside the room. The room was smaller than Kyungsoo expected, but it had looked exactly like how it was described on the dormitory website so he wasn’t worried too much. The right side of the bedroom had already been obviously claimed, if the opened boxes and clothing strewn on the bed was any indication.

“Where’s your stuff? Need any help?” Chanyeol’s booming voice invaded Kyungsoo’s thought, bringing him back to reality. Standing side to side to Chanyeol like this, Kyungsoo could only think about the fact that Chanyeol has a whole head over him. The height struggle was so real. Kyungsoo shook his head. “I’ll have someone help me later. It’s no problem.”

From behind Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s head popped out seemingly out of nowhere and gave Kyungsoo a toothy grin. “I’ll love to let you guys have some roommate bonding time, but Chanyeol here is late for a meeting with the RAs and I don’t think Junmyeon is going to be too happy with that.” 

Chanyeol let out a horrified gasp when the name “Junmyeon” left Baekhyun’s mouth. With an apologetic gaze, Chanyeol muttered a small “sorry” at Kyungsoo. He quickly turned to Baekhyun. “You ready?” 

Baekhyun turned to Kyungsoo. “Wanna come along?” 

Kyungsoo shook his head yet again for the third time that day. 

When the energetic pair left and the door shut behind them, Kyungsoo let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. Living with someone as quiet as Minseok was already difficult for Kyungsoo, he doesn’t know how he’s going to deal with his loud roommate and the boyfriend (he’s assuming). 

Taking a few deep breath, Kyungsoo settle for laying on the bare mattress of his side of the room and grab his phone from the side of his backpack. The (450) notification icon on his Twitter app beamed back at him as he unlocked his phone, greeted by his own drawing of two intertwining hands. Quickly scrolling through his notifications, Kyungsoo replied to a few tweets from his online friends and retweeted a few Taemin and Kai photos, before tweeting out one of his own. 

* * *

**_“TAEKAI SUPREMACIST”_ ** _ @DohDraws _

_ Just moved in my new dorm! Hopefully I’ll have everything set up by tomorrow and finish coloring the latest chapter of Pretty Boy  _ _ ⊙♡⊙ #collegeisweird  _

* * *

Contrary to one might think of his quiet appearance, Kyungsoo was quite the famous fanartist in the Taemin and Kai fandom for his vibrant pastel drawings. Going by the nickname of DohDraws, his reputation online far surpasses his in real life one. In fact, his latest chapter of his Pretty Boy webcomic series generated over two hundred thousands hits. His followers count wasn’t so bad either, at 30.4k followers he could almost consider himself famous. 

Kyungsoo had always thought that luck was on his side, compared to his online friends at least. Minseok was always supportive of Kyungsoo pursuing an artistic career, even if he’ll rather see Kyungsoo in a suit working in some high tech career because it was what their parents would have wished for. Kyungsoo pretends he doesn’t notice when Minseok talks in his sleep, promising to their parents that he’ll take care of Kyungsoo no matter what it takes. And then that would turn to guilt, eating Kyungsoo away at the core because he was going against what his parents wished and he felt like a goddamn failure. 

Often these kind of guilt are what sparks Kyungsoo’s inspiration for his drawings. Taemin and Kai walking in the snow talking about their parents. Taemin and Kai dancing on ice together. Taemin and Kai holding hands as they drank hot chocolate. Taemin and Kai. They gave him a sense of purpose. 

“Why do you specifically choose these two out of all others?” Minseok once asked, curiosity in his voice. 

“Because I wish I could be like them.” Kyungsoo wanted to say. The wishful tone in his head was an indication of the loneliness he felt all of these years. He yearned for a passionate embrace from someone he loved, the kind that can’t be granted from a sibling. He wanted somebody to hold, to understand, and most importantly, to love. 

But that was embarrassing. 

So he settled for a more vague answer. “I don't know.”

Minseok nodded but didn't ask anything else, but Kyungsoo knows he probably doesn’t quite understand. And that’s alright, because Taemin and Kai in this universe belongs to him only and nobody else needed to understand. God, he was such a hopeless romantic.

* * *    


By the time all of Kyungsoo’s boxes have been delivered, his roommate was still gone. Kyungsoo leisurely went through each of his labeled boxes and begin working through them. Once his clothes were all put away and the fresh sheets were neatly placed on his new mattress, Kyungsoo set out to decorate his personal space. There wasn’t as much space as his old room, but it was enough for his laptop and tablet. 

Kyungsoo took out a framed photo of him and Minseok, it was from his high school graduation. Him in his black robes and neatly styled hair, grinning ear from ear while Minseok sported a black suit with glasses framing his face. It was before Kyungsoo decided he wanted a change and shaved off his entire head. Kyungsoo absentmindedly run his hand on his head, the newly grown short hair soft to the touch. 

Minseok had been given quite a shock when Kyungsoo showed up after his summer job one day, his entire head shaven clean. The stunned expression from Minseok quickly turned into teasing, Kyungsoo could never forget how Minseok had tried to stifle a laugh as he took out an egg from the fridge and proceed to call Kyungsoo _“Eggman”_ for the next hour. Kyungsoo had been so embarrassed he refused to eat eggs for the rest of the summer.

At the bottom of the box were mostly Taemin and Kai items that he collected over the year, consisting of fan arts that he drew or were gifted to him. There was exactly one official collector's item he brought along, a TaeKai bluetooth figurine from their 4th concert. The rest he left at home due to the fear of his potential roommate accidentally breaking them. Call him paranoid, but those items were ordered overseas and he’ll rather break his own legs than let anything happen to them. 

Kyungsoo picked out three of his favorite prints, two from himself and one from a fellow Twitter artist named Jongdae who goes by the username @Jonggae (Jongdae is aware he’s calling himself a dog and gay, he likes to argue that it’s funny). Securing the prints with blue tape to his study wall, Kyungsoo makes a note to get these laminated later so the tape doesn’t ruin them somehow. 

There were a few more items left in the box  — a banner Yifan had given him that said SATAN’S SPAWN CLUB, his stationery supplies box, and a fake cactus plant he named TK for obvious reasons. 

Kyungsoo found a place for everything, and then settled for laying down on his new bed. He decided to play music from his phone to beat out the silence as the orange hue of the sunset began invading the room. The soft tune of La Vie En Rose begins playing, Edith Piaf’s voice filling the room was so comforting to him. With his back on the mattress and his eyes closed, Kyungsoo almost felt like he was back at home. 


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo somehow bonded with his roommate and his roommate's presumed boyfriend by getting dinner with them. The same two people who can only be described as basically two overly hyperactive puppies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, an update! I didn't even think I could write this much and this fast. I thought the first chapter was definitely too short I went above and beyond a probably wrote more than I ever did my entire academic career lol Keep in mind none of this are beta, I simply post and go. Perhaps once this series is finished I will sit down and go over errors and fix up many of the parts/plot holes. Thank you so much for reading, please leave a comment down below for suggestions on what you might like to see in future chapters and such. Happy reading (๑'ᴗ'๑)

In books, when people move to a new place, they’re guaranteed to have a horrible first night because they miss home. Well that has never happened to Kyungsoo; home was never too far away for him. 

The ringing of his phone’s alarm woke Kyungsoo up from his sleep. Yifan’s voice attempting to rap Bodak Yellow followed by Minseok’s irritated “Shut the fuck up Yifan!” plays on repeat as Kyungsoo muttered out a groan from being awaken. Kyungsoo groggily reach for his phone, currently at 19% battery as the time reads exactly 6 o’clock in the morning of the next day. It wasn’t anything too extreme, but it still feels strange. The slightly foreign smell of the air and the hard mattress throw him off, nothing he hasn’t prepared for though. 

The other side of the bed was still empty, evident by the strewn of clothing and opened boxes that looked like it hasn’t been touched since he last saw it yesterday. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kyungsoo spotted something that was eerily similar to the ferret plushie that Kai was spotted with a few days ago at the airport. It couldn’t be, Kyungsoo shook his head. Must be a coincidence. But the thought of his roommate being a fellow fan makes him nervous, he didn’t think that he’ll meet any in real life. If online Kyungsoo was confident and playful, in real life Kyungsoo was a bundle of nerve and anxiety. 

But Kyungsoo was quite okay with this situation; this whole “my-roommate-doesn’t-use-the-dorm-and-it’s-comforting” thing. Maybe Chanyeol spends all his time at his boyfriend’s room. Kyungsoo just hope it doesn’t turn into a Chanyeol’s boyfriend spends all of his time in their dorm situation instead. He can barely deal with Chanyeol and he literally conversed with him once in a five minute situation, he doesn’t think he can deal with both Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

Quickly getting up to lock the door that he totally forgot before his 12 hours “nap”, he’s thankful no one tried to rob him last night but then again it’s in the dorm and what does he have to rob besides his gay fan arts. Maybe his laptop and tablet but those are his backpack, safely tucked away from greasy hands that are not his own.

He finished getting ready with enough time to eat down at the dining hall; he still didn’t know where it was, or how it worked and he’ll rather cut off a leg than to embarrass himself on the first day. But his hunger overpowered his anxiety as time went on, death by hunger is much more serious than death by embarrassment. Plus this was in his tuition and there was no way in hell he was letting those thousands in dining hall fee goes to waste.

The dining hall experience went smoother than he expected, he didn’t make a fool of himself but did get a few weird looks when he asked if they have a specific type of tea (they do!). He powered through his decent breakfast of an egg and ham sandwich and his cup of tea. The moment he finish, he makes a beeline back to the safety of his dorm room. The weather outside was pretty much perfect, but he preferred the comfort of his blanket and laptop than anything else. For the rest of the day, he worked on the next chapter of “Pretty Boy” and snacked on the bag of chips he bought right in the common area of his dorm hall. By the time he finished the chapter and uploaded, his roommate was still nowhere in sight. 

* * *

**_“TAEKAI SUPREMACIST”_ ** _ @DohDraws _

_ Link below to newest chapter of “Pretty Boy”  _ _ ( `ε´ ) Ate at the dining hall for the first time today, good ham & egg sandwich!! _

****_https://tinyurl.com/DohDraws23_  
  
* * *

Kyungsoo couldn’t shake off his nervousness for the first day of class, no matter how many times he reassured himself that it was just going to be like when he was still taking community college classes in high school. He felt almost out of place as he walked across campus, despite there being a high percentage of Asian students at his school. But everywhere he looked, it was like the setting of those college stock photos that newspaper uses. Green lawn, students in a group, people bustling around. 

He made it to his Special Painting projects with minutes to spare, but to his surprise most of the chairs were already occupied. He settled for a seat near the front of the class, but avoided the middle section like a plague. There was little to no exchange of conversation in the room, everyone looked pretty nervous to be in a class full of new people. And to be honest, the nerve was just now getting to Kyungsoo. He took out his phone and started browsing through his Twitter to distract himself, the flood of encouraging comments from yesterday when he posted the next chapter of Pretty Boy was still coming in. Jongdae also left a comment, but it was a short one saying good job with his signature sign of “( ´ ω ` )ノﾞ” at the end. 

Exactly 9 on the clock, a young looking man walked into the classroom and introduced himself as Zhang Yixing. Barely minutes after, a tall figure burst into the lecture hall yelling if he was late. Kyungsoo took his attention off the professor and onto the intruder. 

It was Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo pretends not to see him.

Because body language apparently doesn’t mean anything, Chanyeol flopped right down next to Kyungsoo and offer him a toothy grin. Kyungsoo hold back a groan because he already see his impending doom. For the rest of class, Kyungsoo was thankful Chanyeol didn’t try to talk to him besides asking for a pen to mark the syllabus with.  
  


* * *   
  


They ended up walking back to the dorm together, him and Chanyeol. Kyungsoo prayed that he walk into a hole and never have to interact with Chanyeol ever again because he was so socially awkward. What the hell were they going to talk about? Their favorite animals? His thought was cut short when Kyungsoo realized that Chanyeol was talking to him. 

“-orry for not letting you know about not coming back to the dorm last night,” Chanyeol said, his hand behind his neck scratching at his silver hair. Standing next to each other, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but be envious of Chanyeol’s height. At 5’8”, Kyungsoo was considered on the average side but compared to Chanyeol, he looked like a middle schooler.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kyungsoo replied flatly. God, he wanted to punch himself. Would it kill him to not sound like he want to die. Chanyeol didn’t seem to be bothered by Kyungsoo tone as he continued on talking.

“Did you go to the ADPhi party last night?” Chanyeol asked eagerly, sounding like he was some college rep trying to promote student life. 

“No?” Kyungsoo replied, sounding more confused than anything. 

“Wait...so you didn’t go out at all?” 

Now Chanyeol sounded like the confused one. 

“No…”

“Wow…”

After several seconds of awkward silence as neither of them said anything, they dropped the topic. Kyungsoo was thankful, he was never too good at small talk and he’ll rather deal with this whole roommate bonding situation after he had something to eat.

When they made it back to the dorm, Chanyeol was gone in a flash, citing some organization obligation. At least he unpacked his side of the room, somewhat. Kyungsoo really didn’t mind the fact that his roommate was gone half the time, if anything he’s actually glad. The moment Chanyeol left the room, after a whole slew of “hey take care of yourself okay” conversation like he was Kyungsoo’s babysitter, Kyungsoo got out his laptop and stayed in his bed for next few hours reading fanfiction.  
  


* * *  
  


It was impossible for him to even attempt to draw anything like this. 

Not with Chanyeol and Baekhyun huddled together on the other side of this cramped room playing Overwatch. This room was way too small, barely enough to fit two twins sized bed and two study desks and a relatively big shared closet. Anything else and it would turn the room into a health hazard area. 

Kyungsoo kept his side of the room relatively bare, the only decoration belonging on his study desk away from prying eyes. TK the Cactus resides on the patio that he and Chanyeol shared, looking almost sad and pathetic due to its small size. Chanyeol on the other hand, his space can only be described as music lover meets animal land. Posters of Bob Marley and One Ok Rock adorned the wall while several Rilakkuma dolls and a giant ferret plushie is neatly lined up with part of the duvet covering their body. 

(Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol named each of them because he hear him talking to them at night when he thinks Kyungsoo is asleep. Chanyeol is particular fond of one Rilakkuma doll dressed up in a furry dog costume named Toben, after the family pet that he left at home apparently.)

Right under Chanyeol’s bed is an almost too expensive to be true guitar, Kyungsoo knows this because Minseok once let it slip that he almost bought the same model. With that much money, Kyungsoo could only hope the guitar can pay for it’s own bills or something because that is way too much for a guitar.

But back to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, they’re still going at it on Baekhyun’s computer with Baekhyun doing his wailing cry every thirty seconds. Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind as he leaned his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder whilst shouting commands that Kyungsoo can’t even begin to comprehend because he’s a loser at video games. Resisting the urge to gouge out his own eyes at the amount of PDA that’s going on, Kyungsoo opted for scrolling through Twitter instead of working on his new Space!AU TaeKai piece. 

After what seems like an eternity and possibly 50 retweets of new TaeKai photos after, Kyungsoo’s stomach let out a growl that was so loud it can probably be hear from space. If a sudden hole opened up and swallowed him right now, Kyungsoo probably would be thankful. Even if the Overwatch sound effects was loud, there was no way the duo across from him didn’t hear it. Not wanting to make eye contact, Kyungsoo made a weird face to himself when he hear the recognizable clicking of the computer being shut.  _ Fuck _ . 

“Hey Kyungsoo, wanna get dinner with us?” It was Chanyeol’s voice, sounding like he was trying to hold back a laugh. Kyungsoo wanted to punch himself. To his surprise, Chanyeol looked perfectly fine (still leaning on Baekhyun who was typing on his phone) when Kyungsoo looked up from his laptop to meet his eyes. It might have been embarrassing and as stated, he has zero people skill, but Kyungsoo was too hungry to care right now. 

“Um...sure..” Kyungsoo said, offering a small smile to Chanyeol to look like he was trying to be friendly. 

“What do you want to eat? Japanese? Korean?” Baekhyun’s voice cut in, his hand scrolling on what seems to be the Yelp app. 

Kyungsoo was in the mood for Japanese food, so he replied the same time Chanyeol yelled out that he wanted takoyaki. Kyungsoo resisted the urge to burst out laughing, he had never heard of anyone wanting to eat takoyaki for dinner before. With the unanimous decision to eat Japanese food, the three quickly got ready before heading out to the local Japanese restaurant a few minutes walk away. That was the best thing about living so close to downtown, food and all kind of wonder were just a few steps away.

It was slightly chilly on the walk to the restaurant, Kyungsoo scolded himself silently as he had only worn a cardigan over his t-shirt which isn’t really helping with the cold. Chanyeol and Baekhyun on the other hand, looked like they just got out of bed, jackets over hoodies and sweatpants combo were hard to be seen as anything else other than bed wear. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle when Baekhyun tried to put Chanyeol into a chokehold despite his small frame and ended up looking like those small puppies that try to bite their owner.

“You have to grab onto your other arm to produce a much harder grip,” Kyungsoo said, stifling a laugh when Baekhyun ended up being flung off by Chanyeol like a toy.

“I can’t do it~” Baekhyun whined, his pouting lips looking like the “ 'ㅅ' “ that Kyungsoo sees on his timeline. 

“Kyungsoo you can’t teach him that!! He’s going to kill me when I sleep!” This time it was Chanyeol who whined, looking like a kicked puppy. Honestly, what is up with these two and looking like puppies. 

For the rest of the way, Baekhyun ended up getting flung off several more times before Kyungsoo finally stopped them and demonstrated on Chanyeol. Baekhyun cackled loudly as fellow students gave them weird looks, screaming about how Kyungsoo will get his revenge for him. Chanyeol attempted to run but was stopped by Kyungsoo when his Adidas slippers fell off his feet in his attempt to make a break for it. 

“NOOO!” Chanyeol cried, his face turning a deep shade of red as Kyungsoo laughed loudly, his hand still putting him in a headlock. After several seconds and Chanyeol flailing his too long arms in an attempt to free himself, Kyungsoo finally let go. Chanyeol’s figure hunched over as Baekhyun checked on his “injury”. Kyungsoo could only stifle another laugh when Baekhyun whispered not to quietly to Chanyeol, “Kyungsoo could probably kill us in his sleep, let’s not make him angry…” as the taller of the two nodded furiously in agreement.  
  


* * *  
  


The Japanese place they went to ended up being pretty good, despite Chanyeol and Baekhyun being annoying as they argued over which sushi rolls they wanted for half an hour. 

They ended settling for bento boxes and a shared Spider roll after Kyungsoo threaten them with his chokehold if they don’t settle down. The waiter send him a grateful smile when the two lovebirds finally ordered. 

“So, how long have you guys been dating for?” Kyungsoo asked, his chopsticks reaching for a piece of the California roll in his bento. 

Silence. 

Kyungsoo looked up from his food only to be met with two pairs of eyes staring back at him in confusion. Baekhyun made a “me and him?” while pointing back and forth at Chanyeol and gesturing at Kyungsoo, who nodded in confirmation. It quickly turned into a mess when Baekhyun and Chanyeol burst out laughing, knocking over a cup of water in progress. Kyungsoo apologized profusely to the waiter who came rushing by as the two keeps on laughing their asses off. 

“You think we’re dating?” Baekhyun said, in between laughing and trying to clean up the mess. Kyungsoo was confused. 

“Are you not?” Kyungsoo replied, confusion still in his tone. He had thought for sure these two were dating, based on how touchy and attached at the hip they were. 

“Nope! Me and this guy? Yikes!” Chanyeol huffed, disgust evident on his face. 

“No way,” Baekhyun added. “Maybe we dated for like 3 days back in high school, but I’ll rather die than to date him again.”

“Wow, what the hell! Rude!”

“Shut up you oversized dog!”

“No you shut up Baekhyun!”

“No YOU shu-”

“Stop!” Kyungsoo hissed from under his breath, breaking the two from their banter. They were getting weird looks and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but want to choke the two sitting across from him. Chanyeol sticked his tongue out at Baekhyun before grabbing his bento box and move across to where Kyungsoo was sitting. Baekhyun mockingly imitated Chanyeol right back.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked, surprised by Chanyeol moving next to him. 

“Sitting next to you,” Chanyeol replied, taking another bite from his bento. “I don’t want to sit near someone who called me an oversized dog.” 

“You are one!” Baekhyun immediately argued. Kyungsoo sent him a glare evil enough to sent him back into silence. Kyungsoo didn’t think going out with these two would be just like babysitting his younger cousins. Surprisingly, the two settled down and started talking about some new game they were going to get this weekend instead.

_ Buzz. _

Kyungsoo looked away from his bento and down to his phone where the notification for a new text message popped up. It was from Minseok.

_ Hope you’re doing well at college! I’ll be on a business trip for a month starting tomorrow. Text me if you need anything.   _

“Who’s that?” Chanyeol asked, through a mouthful of rice and roasted beef. Kyungsoo swallowed back the urge to scold him for talking with his mouth full. 

“My brother,” Kyungsoo replied simply, turning back to his phone and type out a simple  _ “Thanks! I’ll let you know” _ in response to Minseok before sliding his phone back into his jean pocket. 

The rest of the night ended pretty well, Chanyeol ended up ordering four whole orders of takoyaki for everyone to share. When it was time to pay, it was Kyungsoo and Chanyeol who kept arguing on why Chanyeol should not be paying for Kyungsoo when he could pay it for himself. Chanyeol argued that he wanted to be a good roommate and he just wanted to be nice. Kyungsoo refuted with the fact that the bill should be split evenly for fairness. Baekhyun whined his way into Chanyeol paying for him too, but only after Chanyeol said that he would do it if Kyungsoo let him pay. Let’s just say Kyungsoo was obviously not immune against Baekhyun’s puppy eyes.  
  


* * *  
  


It was rather chilly when the three of them stepped outside, Kyungsoo quietly cursing himself for not bringing something warmer. He hugged himself into his cardigan as the trio made their way back into the dorm. Baekhyun sudden cry about forgetting to submit some homework even though it’s the first week of class was startling as he apologized and then rushed off back to his room. That left Chanyeol and Kyungsoo walking through the streets by themselves, their dorm still a good walk away. A sudden wind breeze passing by made Kyungsoo chatter his teeth, it really shouldn’t be this cold considering they’re in California. 

Chanyeol seemed to notice as he began walking slower and matching Kyungsoo’s pace, Baekhyun now nowhere in sight. Kyungsoo really didn’t think Baekhyun could even run that fast, but there’s always something to be surprised about. 

“Are you cold?” Chanyeol asked quietly, a small smile on his face.

“A little…” Kyungsoo replied, rubbing his arms up and down to erase the cold from his skin.

“Do you want my jacket?”

Kyungsoo was taken aback, no one ever offered him their jacket before. Well, besides Minseok, but that’s because they’re brothers and he’s obligated to. But before Kyungsoo could even answer, Chanyeol has shoved his oversized black hoodie at Kyungsoo’s face. 

“You definitely need this way more than me,” Chanyeol commented. 

“No, I’m fine.” 

“Take it before I throw a tantrum, Soo.” 

Kyungsoo ignores the use of his nickname from Chanyeol, but sighed and reluctantly take the hoodie from Chanyeol’s hand. Their hands brushed for a second, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice that Chanyeol’s hand was scarily warm.

The jacket turns out to be way too big on Kyungsoo, looking like it wanted to eat him up. Chanyeol had laughed out loud and then proceed to take several pictures of Kyungsoo despite the shorter’s protest, calling him “Squishy Penguin”. This resulted in Chanyeol earning a good kick in the butt from Kyungsoo as the taller begged Kyungsoo to spare his life because he has a family to feed.

“You mean your family consisting of Toben?” Kyungsoo resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes.” 

“Toben doesn’t even eat Chanyeol.” 

“Yeah, but I feed him with love.” 

“You’re so weird.” 

It was a comfortable talk for the rest of the way as the two learned more about each other than the last two weeks that they’ve been roommates. Kyungsoo finds out Chanyeol is a music major and does indeed have a fluffy toy poodle he named Toben (turns out the name came from Beethoven). Chanyeol, in turn, finds out Kyungsoo is a fine arts major and lives with an older brother named Minseok. When Kyungsoo questioned Chanyeol about the ferret plushie, Chanyeol had quietly admitted that ten years old him was president of the ferret club at his elementary school and formerly ran a ferret care blog. The gift has been from one Chanyeol’s cousin from Korea after Chanyeol successfully been accepted to their university. 

When they made it back to their dorm, the jacket Chanyeol lent him was too comfortable for Kyungsoo to even notice that it wasn’t his own. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice that there was a slight vanilla smell mixed with a pleasant wood scent. Before he could return the jacket, Kyungsoo found Chanyeol knocked out on his own bed still wearing the same clothes after Kyungsoo came back from the vending machine in the common room. Despite his best effort, Chanyeol still wouldn’t budge and at one point even attempted to drag Kyungsoo down and turn him in a pillow. Sighing, Kyungsoo got ready for bed, writing down a memo to return Chanyeol’s jacket after he washed it. 

As he was halfway between wanting to stay awake and knock out for the day, Kyungsoo let out a smile when he hear the recognizable voice of Chanyeol muttering goodnight to him. Must be sleep-talking, Kyungsoo thought. But unable to resist the urge, Kyungsoo muttered out one of his own.

“Good night, Chanyeol.”


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I'm so sorry for taking a long time!! This is a very short chapter so I'm sorry about that too. I will most likely go back and revamp and edit these chapters so if they're a little weird rn don't worry and as always thank you for reading <3

It’s been six weeks into the semester, sixteen more to go, and Kyungsoo was ready to drop out of college and become a farmer instead. The next time someone said that fine arts major had it easy, they’re earning a punch straight to the neck from Kyungsoo. 

Class had been increasingly stressful and the workload had only added to his stress. His advanced painting class, a junior level class that he somehow talked his way into, was especially taxing. Despite it being more than four months until the end of the semester, his professor had already assigned their final term assignment in place of a mid-term. 

_Choose from one of the following words and create a series of paintings using your own preferred materials._

  * __Domestic, Frame, Space, Psyche  
  
__



“What the hell that does even mean?” Kyungsoo sighed dramatically at his computer screen as he squishes his face against his pillow repeatedly in annoyance. 

Chanyeol’s head peeked up from his Vocal Theory textbook in interest, curiosity written all over his face. “What’s the assignment?” Chanyeol asked, moving from his belly flop position and onto his side with one head propped under his head for support. 

“Choose from one of the following words and create a series of paintings using your own preferred materials my ass,” Kyungsoo scoffed quietly. Irritation was clear in his tone.

  
“What are the words?” Chanyeol asked, now focusing his attention on fixing the clothing on his bear plushies. When Kyungsoo turned his chair around and saw the sight, he could only compare Chanyeol to a five year old kid.

“Domestic, frame, space, and psyche,” Kyungsoo replied. 

“You can do domestic,” Chanyeol said, a matter of fact tone in his voice. “You already have inspirations anyway.”

  
“What? From where?” Kyungsoo was fully confused at this point.

“Taemin and Jongin, use them.” 

“Taemin and Kai? But-” 

Wait a minute.

  
Back up.

Kyungsoo stopped short in his sentence, head still registering the fact that Chanyeol had just referred to Kai as Jongin.   


“Did you just refer to Kai as Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked, eyes turning into slits in suspicion. Was Chanyeol secretly a TaeKai stan? No way. Right?  


Chanyeol stopped playing with his dolls and turned toward Kyungsoo, a grin on his face. “Jongin is my cousin, he’s the one who gave me that ferret toy.”   


HOLD THE EFFING UP.   


WHAT.   


Kyungsoo scrambled out of his seat faster than he had run in his entire life and launched himself at Chanyeol. Slightly out of breath, Kyungsoo grab onto Chanyeol’s shirt collar and began his interrogation.   


“Kim Jongin is your cousin?” Kyungsoo whispered, as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear their conversation. Taken aback by Kyungsoo’s crazy antics, Chanyeol can only nod in response.   


Letting out a groan, Kyungsoo let go of his grip and climb off Chanyeol’s bed and back to his own. His mind was running at forty miles trying to process this information. That Chanyeol, his very own roommate, was cousin with the one half of the most important artists that he follows. The same cousin who Kyungsoo has gay fanart of. Oh my god. Chanyeol must think he’s a fucking weirdo.   


“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kyungsoo suddenly asked, turning toward Chanyeol.  


“I guess I didn’t see it as important?” Chanyeol shrugged, his expression remain indifference.   


“So does that mean you know exactly who those drawings on my desk were of?”   


“Yes…?”   


“Oh my god, kill me now.”   


Chanyeol let out a sheepish awkward smile at Kyungsoo, hoping to relieve the embarrassment that he could tell from Kyungsoo’s red face. Chanyeol suddenly felt sorry toward his roommate, must be weird knowing that the guy you draw every night is your roommate’s cousin (Chanyeol couldn’t be more right). After a whole twenty minutes of silence, Kyungsoo ended up telling Chanyeol that he’ll pretend none of this happened and that he’ll just go on being a normal fan. Chanyeol agreed immediately to save the both of them from awkwardness.   


\- - -  


**_“TAEKAI SUPREMACIST”_ ** _@DohDraws_

Just found out my roommate has crazy connections. Almost died from embarrassment. Help!  


Reply to @DohDraws

**_“Sehunnie is MINE”_ ** _@_ _joonggaee_

wats the stitch?   


Reply to @joonggaee

**_“TAEKAI SUPREMACIST”_ ** _@DohDraws_

_Check ur dm pls ಥ_ಥ_

  
\- - -  


Another week passed before Kyungsoo returned his state to before he found out about Chanyeol’s connection. Chanyeol was still relatable normal, but after revealing to Kyungsoo about Kai he seems to be more relaxed.  


But one thing changed, Chanyeol was becoming increasingly touchy and liked to cuddle with Kyungsoo even if there isn’t exactly enough space for them to both fit on Kyungsoo’s bed. Kyungsoo didn’t complain much though, the weather was getting colder and Chanyeol is both big and warm enough to act as his own personal heater.   


It was Friday night, twenty minutes before Baekhyun would burst in through the door and force both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol out to dinner with him. Given that they were all poor college students, the places they went to never went above the $20 per person price range and Kyungsoo was thankful.   


Kyungsoo decided to get out his personal reading from his English class and get ahead of his class. Chanyeol suddenly appeared of nowhere and started crawling in to cuddle. Kyungsoo could only sigh.   


“Baekhyun is going to burst in any minutes and call you an oversized dog again you know,” Kyungsoo remarked as Chanyeol snuggled closer to him.   


Chanyeol stick out his tongue in response before replying, “He calls me an oversized dog anyway.”   


“But-” Kyungsoo tried to refute but Chanyeol cut off him.   


“Just read your book Kyungsoo-yah and let hyung take a small nap,” Chanyeol said, followed by him earning a big punch from Kyungsoo for being annoying.   


An hour passed with Baekhyun nowhere in sight, Chanyeol was now fast asleep and Kyungsoo was four chapters ahead for his class. Turning over to his left where Chanyeol was sleeping, Kyungsoo was deciding if he should wake up his roommate or not as his phone buzzed several times. Closing his book and placing it on top of his bed frame, Kyungsoo carefully got out his phone from his pocket as to not wake Chanyeol up.   


It was a text from Baekhyun.   


‘Sorry i cant make it uwu !! ill come next time <3’  


‘Ok.’   


‘You’re heartless soo </3’   


‘Goodbye.’   


_‘ </3’ _

  
‘K.’  


When Baekhyun didn’t reply, Kyungsoo took it as a sign that he’s finally settled down. Next time he see Baekhyun, he’s getting a full lecture on wasting other people’s time.


End file.
